


Picnic on Denb 3

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Love is Universal [2]
Category: Original Work, The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Interspecies Romance, Picnics, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: The Sequel to Love is Universal, an short story set in the Orville Universe.Robbie take Sa'ra out on their first Official Date, What will lie store for them.





	Picnic on Denb 3

USS Bellaphon, Eagle Nebula, 8/2/2409

 

Robbie Felt Nervous as he waited for Sa’ra to Arrive at Simulator, He had just ask her out yesterday and was pacing back and fourth at the Door, tugging on his Shirt collar. Ok rob, you can do this, it just a date with Sa’ra, you can handle that. He was snap out of his thoughts when he a voice call him. “Hello, Robbie.” He turn to see Sa’ra, She was dress in a Lovely sleeveless warp Midi dress that suited well with her short blonde hair. She giggled. “do you like it, I had Thiria help me look at Human Clothing to wear.” Robbie felt his face turn red and Quickly turn his head away. “I-I Love it, You loo-k Fantastic.” now Sa’ra turn to be Shy. “Shall we start?”   
“Start? Oh yes, the date, Sorry.” he walk to the controls. “Computer Run Robbie Program X-177.” the computer beep ans the door open to lakeside area with a tree that lean to side making shade under it. A Picnic blanket cover the ground next to it with a Basket on top, Sa’ra Stare In Wonder at the Beautiful place Rob had Made. “is this Denb 3?” She turn to ask Rob, He just nodded. “I’ve always want to go there.” She walk over to the picnic. You did this Yourself?” taking a seat on the blanket.   
“I had a little Help from Doctor Wilson.” He also sat down, opening the basket. “I didn’t know any Atazi foods, so just got what you had at launch that one time we had.” he pull out some sandwich, a small tub of strawberry and Cake, Also a bottle of cola. “I love it.” She smile at him.

They had just finish the sandwiches and has just started on the cake. They were talking about funny thing that today. “So Stephan had a brief Moment like Ah shit and was Bolting it down the hall to stop Alexia From finding Their room in mess, he was like Sweating and panicking like crazy.” She try not to spit her cola out while laughing.   
“She must have been Furious.” taking another piece of the cake. “she was, but he made it up to her in the end, the wedding was great.” he smiled.   
“did you ever wanted to get marry?” She asked but soon regretted it, but he just look at her. “some time, but I never found any one willing to go that far.” Sa’ra scooted closer. “I had the same thought too.” He stare at her, it suddenly felt Crowed around them. “When I First saw you, I felt a Connection you, like something tell me that you were the one, I never understand it at fir-” she kiss him, he kiss back after a minuet they broke apart. “I love you.” she told, eyes fill passion and love.   
Robbie put his hand on hers. 

“I Love you too.” They kiss again and stay with each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you like my Crappy Attempt at a Love Story, I do what to do more with this, but I still need to Inprove my Writing Skills. 
> 
> so let me know if you want more of this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Captain Forsyth signing off, Bye.


End file.
